


Long Time Coming

by ZaryaCoralCrystal



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: I wrote this in two days, Implied Nudity, Selkie AU, Selkies, but hey, fem summoner - Freeform, first 1000 word fanfic, its decent enough for me right now, no beta we die like men, nothing bad though, slight angst/pain, slight ooc for anna, so it’s probably not great, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaryaCoralCrystal/pseuds/ZaryaCoralCrystal
Summary: When Sharena asks about selkies, Kiran wasn’t expecting to find herself on a beach at night with two royals and a commander.Especially not to show them her seal form.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to preface this by saying that I wrote most of this while half asleep. As such, I know there will be some janky parts... I’d love it if you could comment if you see some glaring mistake!
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy!

“So, kinda like a laguz?”

Kiran pauses, her quill barely held above the inkwell. She gets a curious look on her face as she thinks.

“I mean...” She starts slowly. “I guess? Though selkies don’t use beast stones, we have our seal skins. I didn’t really think about it till now.”

Sharena grins. “Could you show me?”

Kiran sighs. She could easily show her, even without water. The problem would be the possible backlash of doing so in a world with a different moon cycle. Though, the worst that might happen is being stuck as a seal for awhile or something. Probably. Still, something dangerous could-

Sharena gives her most pleading look, and Kiran’s already pathetic resolve shatters. With everything that had been happening, and how kind Sharena had been, it was the least she could do to show her.

Sighing, yet smiling, Kiran stands from her desk. “Fine. Just give me until the full moon. Whenever it is. I’ve been on my world’s schedule.”

“It’s in a few nights.” Sharena supplies. “Though I thought you could shapeshift at will?” 

“Technically, but only the more experienced. It’s also a different world, so I’d rather not be stuck as a seal till the full moon.”

“Makes sense!”

Kiran laughs, and makes her way to the door. “Now come on, I think I smell food.”

Sharena follows Kiran out of the room. As Sharena talks about everything and nothing, Kiran lets her thoughts wander.

Certainly there should be something about selkies in one of the many books in the library. If not, then maybe one of the mages can help her contact an elder selkie? They could know what affects shifting here would have. 

Though, Kiran is probably the first in this situation. Kiran looks at Sharena’s bright smile. Alright. For science then... 

And for her.

~~~~

Sharena didn’t come alone.

Nope. She brought Alfonse and Anna. Kiran hadn’t really wanted them here. She wanted to try this first, with someone who was unlikely to overthink or try to bring in money in some way.

Ok, that was probably kind of mean to think. They are trustworthy.

Still, Kiran was having second thoughts about this. There were so many things that could go wrong. She wouldn’t want many people around if it did. Though, she didn’t want to disappoint Sharena either. She only has to do this once, that should be easy! Especially since afterward, she’ll know what to expect later on.

“Ok. I’ll shapeshift in the water, though I don’t know if I’ll be able to shift back. Since the schedule is different here.” Kiran turns and begins to walk into the water, her selkie coat wrapping around her.

Alfonse’s eyes widen. “Wait, I thought-“

“It’s fine. I’d only end up waiting for a week or so.” Assuming that the worst didn’t happen.

“That is a lot of time for someone to find you, especially some of Hel’s forces.” Anna points out, a serious look on her face.

Sharena looks sort of guilty now.

“Worst case scénario, you guys have to carry me home! Good exercise. Besides, I want to know now that it was brought up.” Without waiting any longer, Kiran ducks under the surface, and everything changes.

She’s finally back into the familiar-yet different-sea, which presses around her in a comforting hug. The water slides over her skin, soothing. Everything looks open. She feels free.

She’s supposed to go back to shore.

The idea appalls her. It scares her that it does. She cares about them so much, and yet she physically aches when she tries to steer herself back to them. Is this because she had ignored her heritage for so long? It had been well over two years since she had last shifted. Since she had come here, actually.

Oh dear. It’s gonna hurt to shift back. Still, she knows they’ll start worrying if she disappears. They might already be worrying. Maybe, she could say hello, then go back to the ocean for the night? That could work.

The thought is a balm to the aches as she glides-albeit slowly-through the ocean. She pulls herself onto the sand, shuffling forward towards the arguing trio.

Arguing? Oh. Kiran’s been gone too long. They think something happened.

Kiran barks, and the three snap their heads towards her. They pause for a second with confused faces, before Sharena puts two and two together.

“So this is what you look like! Oh, you’re so cute!” She rushes at Kiran before almost crushing her in a hug.

“Did something happen? You were gone for a long time.” Alfonse frowns.

Kiran lifts a fin in a so-so gesture. That doesn’t seem to reassure him.

Anna is inspecting her. Not too surprising. The question is if she’s trying to figure out how to make money, to use her ability in strategies, or if she’s just curious. It could be all three.

“So how deep can you go? And how long can you stay under?” Strategy then. Kiran just gives her a look.

“Can you not talk like this?” Kiran shakes her head at Alfonse. She wishes she could, it would make her life so much easier right now. 

“Wait, can you shift back?” There’s the question she didn’t want to hear. She really doesn’t want to go back right now. That being said, she’ll just tell them she wants to hang out for a bit. Then she can go back.

She closes her eyes, changes back, and she cries out. Not loud, but enough for the trio to call her name in alarm. It felt like she had peeled her skin-not in the usual way, but as though it had been cut off. 

She knew it would hurt.

Kiran eventually calms her breath, her skin stings against the rough sand, and her body feels aflame, but she’s calmed down. Sharena and Alfonse are on either side of her.

Alfonse goes first. “What happened?”

Kiran hums. “It’s been too long since I last shifted, forgot about that little fact.”

“Then shouldn’t it have hurt you when you turned into a seal?”

Kiran sadly smiles at Sharena. “No, because you could say that’s when I’m whole.”

The royals are silent. Kiran sighs. “I’ll probably have to stay in my true form more often, it’ll hurt for a bit, but that’s my own fault for waiting for so long.”

“Are you sure?” Sharena looks off with sadness on her face.

Kiran grins. “Of course! Then I’ll be able to give you a ride through the ocean!”

That perks Sharena up. Alfonse smiles as well, likely due to Sharena’s joy.

“By the way, where’s Anna?”

Alfonse blinks at the topic change. “She went to get a healer, and probably someone to carry you back. Do you need them, or...?”

“That might be nice. Though I would like to get my clothes on before I get carted through the city.”

Alfonse and Sharena’s faces are suddenly very red.


End file.
